Molestor
by Saber Knight
Summary: On the train, on their way to their grandparents, Yuuko suddenly finds that her brother is getting molested. She, of course, doesn't waste a moment.
1. Molestor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test or anything related to it - or Gintama.**

**A/N: Takes place just a little after the anime ends.**

* * *

Yuuko, with her twin brother tagging along, stepped onto the train, moving between the going crowd until they reached a spot to stay. The train was already crowded when more people got on, moving to a place to stand save for one elderly man who got to sit down due to the kindness of a high school boy.

The reason why the Kinoshita twins were on a train was because they were visiting their grandparents who lived on the other side of the city, a far ways to walk that would take up quite a bit of time. So, they had opted to take the train which would make their trip much shorter and allow them to spend more time with their grandparents before they had to head back home. Unfortunately, a downside to taking the train was that not only was it crowded to the brim with people, but also because she had her worthless brother pressed right up against her.

Taking a look at him, she couldn't help but feel a little (_just_ a little) sympathy for him. He was more out in the middle of the train and had several tall, corporate-looking guys and a rather tall, and large-built, foreigner near him. The close proximity to them often made him get a little pressed up against them or, deniably worse, her (she'd rather have him against her instead of those guys).

When Yuuko felt Hideyoshi's arm slip in between hers, she looked over at him with narrowed eyes. Still having not gotten over what he had done to Class C dressed as her, and the mere fact that he, her twin brother, was in the worst class possible, she had a glint of disgust in her eyes. She didn't want his Class F germs to get all over her; but, even if she felt disgusted of him, she still felt sympathy... and, of all things, a _little _happy (geh).

It infuriated her.

Not wanting to look at her brother's red face anymore, Yuuko turned her head to look out of the window at the scenery. It wouldn't take them too long to reach their grandparents house by train, and the sooner they got there, the better. She didn't want Hideyoshi to continue to cling like this to her; after all, he was doing it because he was nervous, maybe even a little afraid that something would happen. She didn't want that to be the reason why he was clinging to her- wait-wait-wait! She just didn't want her worthless and disgusting brother to cling to her at all because of his Class F germs! That's the reason!

Yuuko gritted her teeth, closing her eyes as she blamed her younger brother for her myriad thoughts. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, even from herself, she always felt that sisterly side of her coming out in someway. She did love him greatly, to the point where she was just keeping on to her grudge out of sheer stubbornness, so, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep that side locked up.

Ugh, why did she always think about Hideyoshi? Didn't she have more import-... more demanding things to think about?* Like, maybe, her homework? Or... or maybe even speculate about what was going to happen next in the boys-love manga she is reading? Or maybe think about what she was going to have Hideyoshi prepare for dinn-

Why was she thinking of Hideyoshi again!?

Yuuko just gave off a heavy sigh, placing her free hand against her face as she continued to look out of the window. Maybe it would just be better to stop thinking about stuff and to just simply stare out at the scenery. That'd probably be easier on her-

_S-sis...!_

She didn't know if she heard Hideyoshi whisper that, or if she had just heard it in her mind, but that didn't slow down her reaction any. She snapped her head over to her twin, instantly taking note that his face had a heavy blush across it while his eyes were wide in shocked. His body trembled, his eyes glancing at her as his lips moved, though no sound was coming from them.

It didn't take her a moment to figure out that someone was molesting him.

Yuuko tore her arm away from Hideyoshi's, her heart and mind overflowing with anger and vengeance. Just with a single glance, she was able to determine that the culprit was the foreigner standing right behind him - and that was all she needed to be certain. She dropped her bag, gently, but quickly, shoving Hideyoshi out of the way. Sure enough, the hand was the foreigner's.

The man never even got to catch sight of Yuuko as she brought her fist to bear, punching him across the face with enough force to send him flying back into the other people standing nearby. His feet were lifted off the ground by the force of her punch, his falling, and unconscious, body causing a domino effect behind him as people fell to the ground underneath him. Several teeth, with trails of blood behind them, landed on the floor as more blood got coughed up out of his mouth.

Not wasting another moment after KOing the foreigner, Yuuko grabbed her bag and Hideyoshi's arm, forcefully pushing through the other passengers with no mercy. Once they reached the opposite side of the car, just a single glance from Yuuko made a delinquent relinquish his seat. She gently shoved Hideyoshi down into the seat, getting down on her knee to look across from him.

"Hideyoshi, are you okay?" She urgently asked him, setting her bag on the floor and taking hold of both of her brother's arms.  
"S-sis..." Hideyoshi choked out, tears forming in his eyes.

Yuuko growled, snapping up onto both of her feet. "I'm going to go mur-" Before she could finish her sentence, Hideyoshi's hand grabbed her hand.  
"S-sis, p-please... stay..." Looking back down at her brother, she could see the evident fright in his eyes.

"H-Hideyoshi..." Yuuko muttered, taking the now empty seat to the right of him and wrapping both of her arms around him.** "Don't worry, Hideyoshi. I'm here. I'm here..." She told him, holding his head against her shoulder.  
"T-thank you..." He told her, his heart beat calming down as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder.

Hideyoshi was all she needed to think about.

* * *

*** = Hideyoshi is considered more important than any other thing she could think about.**

**** = The middle-aged woman that had occupied the seat silently got up upon seeing what was transpiring.**


	2. Extra

"Gary! Gary!" The American called out to the large man on the stretcher, hurrying over and walking with the emergency personal. "Hey, Gary, what happened? Are you alright?" The man, Gary, slowly turned his head to look at his manager, giving the guy an idiotically big grin which revealed that he was missing his two front teeth and a few others. The man stopped walking, just simply watching as Gary was loaded up in an ambulance. Tightening his hand into a ball, the manager stormed over to the police officer who appeared to be in charge.

"What the hell happened here!?" He shouted out, switching back over to Japanese instead of the English he had been using with Gary.  
The officer, one Hijikata Toushiro, looked down upon the slightly shorter man. "Talking about your friend?"  
"Of course!" The man angrily shouted.

"Apparently he was doing something and got knocked out by someone with a twin sister." Hijikata turned to the side, a mayonnaise-shaped lighter being twirled around in his hand. "Probably was molesting that girl."  
"Gary is a pro-wrestler! A champion! Are you accusing him of molestation!?" The manager cried out, leaning towards the officer with fury in his eyes.  
"Oi, that's what I said." Hijikata sternly told him, glaring back into the man's eyes.

The manager leaned back, crossing his arms. "So where's this guy that took out my Gary with just one punch!? Or, let me guess, you just beeping let him go because you beeping think Gary molested someone!?"*  
Hijikata stopped twirling the lighter as he tightened his hand around it. He was not liking this guy one bit, and had half a mind to punch him just like Gary got punched; but he had to stay professional like a real police officer and set an example for his men. "Some eye witnesses say that he was punched by a high school girl."

The man blinked, the cat taking his tongue for a few seconds before giving it back. "Are you BEEPING serious? You're saying that a flimsy little girl nearly gave my Gary a concussion!?"  
Hijikata gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to snap. "Other eye witnesses say it was a monster who punched your guy."  
The man threw his hands up into the air. "Oh! So now it's a _monster_!? This isn't an anime, kid!"**

Before Hijikata could grab the man's shirt and punch his lights out, a young, light-brown haired officer approached Hijikata at an angle where only the left side of his face was visible. "Oi, Hijikata-baka."  
"What is it, Sougo?" Hijikata asked, actually grateful to have someone divert his attention away from the man - even if it _was _Sougo of all people.  
"I've confirmed that it was a monster who knocked out Big Ugly."

"Eh?" Hijikata simply asked, waiting for Sougo to explain himself.  
Sougo nodded, turning his head to show the other side of his face which looked like he had just taken a heavy blow from a fist. "I got in the way of the Kinoshita twins as they were getting off the train."***  
"The... twins?" Now it all made sense to Hijikata.

Seemingly sharing the same idea, both officers looked over at the manager with obvious evil intent. "Oi, Sougo, seeing as this guy _is_ Gary's manager, that makes him an accomplice, doesn't it?"  
"Just like if he had done it himself." Sougo muttered, grinning sadistically as he got out a pair of handcuffs.

The manager never stood a chance.

* * *

*** = He actually does say "beeping" instead of something else.**

**** = "Sir, this _is _an Anime... or at least based off of one."**

***** = Sougo is a friend of their parents, and seeing as she didn't want to waste time explaining the obvious to her idiot 'uncles' (as they are called), she got him out of her way seeing as she also wanted to get Hideyoshi away from it as soon as possible.**

**A/N: To me, Yuuko isn't just this strong only when she gets angry unlike how it seems to be with other girls in Harem-type of anime.**


End file.
